prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 13, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The December 13, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 13, 2004 at the Von Braun Center in Huntsville, Alabama. Summary When Eric Bischoff took a four-week vacation, he couldn't have possibly imagined that Raw would end up in such utter chaos. Bischoff made his return to Raw Monday night, and his first priority was setting straight the World Heavyweight Championship controversy. While Edge, Triple H and Chris Benoit fought amongst themselves over who should be champion, the General Manager of Raw said they would have to wait until the end of the show to hear his final decision. Throughout the evening all three competitors made their cases to Bischoff as to what should happen to the World Heavyweight Championship. While Triple H and Edge lobbied for Bischoff to simply hand them the World Heavyweight Championship, Benoit felt that there should be a Triple Threat rematch to declare a winner. At night's end, Bischoff went to the ring to make his decision. After Triple H said that a win for Evolution would be a win for himself, Bischoff said that he would put that comment to the test. Bischoff announced that the World Heavyweight Championship would remain vacated until New Year's Revolution on Jan. 9, 2005 in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Triple H, Edge, Benoit, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton and Batista were the participants in the third-ever Elimination Chamber match. Upon hearing the news all of the combatants got a head start on New Year's Revolution as a big seven-man battle raged on, with Ric Flair joining the fracas. Earlier in the evening the monster Gene Snitsky interrupted Christy, Melina and Maria when they were trying to entertain the Huntsville, Ala., crowd and distribute shirts to the fans. Snitsky came down saying that he doesn't want everyone to be afraid of him. Snitsky confessed that he likes to have fun, too. He asked Christy to show him how the T-shirt launcher worked, and then he snapped, grabbing the 2004 Diva Search winner by the throat. Before he could do any serious damage, Lita came out and warned Snitsky that instead of picking on women every week, he'll soon have to fight someone his own size as her husband, Kane, would be returning soon. With that, Snitsky ran up the ramp after Lita but was stopped by a towering wall of fire. Every time he would try to advance, the barrier of flame stopped him. One man who didn't seem to be stopped was Batista. While Triple H wanted to tell Eric Bischoff that he should be the champion, Batista urged “The Game” to show him that he should be champ instead. The two faced off against Benoit and Jericho in a tag team rematch from last week's Raw. Jericho was able to hit the Lionsault on Batista setting up Benoit's flying headbutt. The Crippler then locked in the Sharpshooter, but Triple H made the save only to be locked into the Crippler Crossface. Batista soon recovered, though, and punished Benoit with a thunderous spinebuster to get the win. Mick Foley made a rare Raw appearance. In fact, it was his first Raw appearance in eight months. He came out with his newest children's book, Tales from Wrescal Lane, but his main objective was to inform the Raw crowd that he would be making a brief jump over to SmackDown! The news wasn't very pleasing to the Raw crowd until Foley explained it was only so that he could go overseas to entertain the nation's brave men and women serving in the armed forces. As Foley went on, he was interrupted by Muhammad Hassan and his manager Khosrow Daivari as they went on a tirade about how unfairly they've been treated in the United States. Foley challenged them to step into the ring, which he called Foley Island, but Hassan stated that he would not fight someone he did not respect. After their verbal dispute last week on Raw, Edge and Orton finally got to settle their differences inside the ring in a classic match. Both Superstars took turns getting the upper hand, until Edge went for his patented spear. Orton went for the RKO, Edge tried to reverse it into the Edgecution, but the wily Orton countered that into the RKO for the win. In other action, Maven scored an upset pinfall over Shelton Benjamin during a six-man tag match. Maven joined forces with Christian and Tyson Tomko and took on Benjamin and the World Tag Team Champions, Eugene and William Regal. Maven was able to roll up Benjamin and used the ropes for leverage leaving a shocked Benjamin in the middle of the ring after the pin. Also, Trish Stratus warned Lita that she is hungry to get her Women's Championship back, and Simon Dean signed a contract and officially joined the Raw brand as an active Superstar. Results ; ; *Randy Orton defeated Edge (17:52) *Triple H & Batista (w/ Ric Flair) defeated Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho (13:17) *Maven, Christian & Tyson Tomko defeated Shelton Benjamin, Eugene & William Regal (7:13) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw 12-13-04 1.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-1.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-2.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-3.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-4.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-5.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-14.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-7.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-8.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-9.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-11.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-12.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-13.jpg Raw-13-dec-04-6.jpg External links * RAW #603 * RAW #603 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events